


19(PODFID)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [40]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by That_Girl_Who_Is_WAY_Too_Cheerful, read by me____Lloyd has never liked birthdays.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Kai
Series: Ninjago Podfics [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	19(PODFID)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859298) by [That_Girl_Who_Is_WAY_Too_Cheerful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Girl_Who_Is_WAY_Too_Cheerful/pseuds/That_Girl_Who_Is_WAY_Too_Cheerful). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wepnaqey5gnuyee/19.mp3/file)


End file.
